1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus, an image processing apparatus and method for upgrading a control program thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display apparatus, an image processing apparatus, and method for upgrading a control program thereof, which are operated by a control program capable being upgraded.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image processing apparatus or a display apparatus (hereinafter, referred to as “a display apparatus”) such as a TV and a set-top box receives an image signal and performs a predetermined process for the received image signal to display a corresponding image. The display apparatus typically includes an image processing part (not shown) and the like. A predetermined computer program (hereinafter, referred to as “a control program”) controls the image processing part, and the like, to perform a concerned operation of the display apparatus.
The control program may generally control functions such as power management, communication with an external interface with a user, and the like, as well as image processing. In particular, as the display apparatus has recently included more various and complicated functions, corresponding control programs are developed. However, at the same time, a problem that the control programs have a lot of bugs has occurred. There are reported many cases that a user discovers the bugs in the control programs after purchasing a concerned display apparatus.
If there is a bug in a control program of a display apparatus that a user has purchased, the user must generally visit a concerned after-sale service center, or request a service engineer to visit the after-sale service center to upgrade the control program having the bug. In the case that the user visits the after-sale service center, the display apparatus including the control program having a bug is connected to a portable computer or a portable memory apparatus in which a upgrade control program to upgrade the control program having the bug (hereinafter referred to as “a upgrade control program”) is preset. Then, the upgrade control program is provided to the display apparatus, thereby performing an upgrade process for the control program having the bug.
However, such a conventional upgrade method may be inconvenient for a user because the user must visit an after-sale service center, or may be required to pay an additional cost because a service engineer must visit the user.
Accordingly, there is a need for a convenient display apparatus, an image processing apparatus, and method for upgrading a control program which can be convenient to a user so that when upgrading a concerned control program, a user does not need to visit an after-sale service center and/or incur the cost of a service engineer visiting the user.